Bassist gesucht
Bassist gesucht ist die dreizehnte Folge der neunten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 16.12.2013 in den USA ausgestrahlt. Die Mutter spielt dabei eine zentrale Rolle und man lernt ihren Charakter näher kennen. Inhalt Der Bus, mit dem Marshall das Farhampton Inn erreichen will, bleibt in 5 km Entfernung liegen. Aus diesem Grund entschließt er sich dazu, die Strecke zu Fuß zurück zu legen. Bald macht sich Erschöpfung bei ihm breit und ihm erscheint sogar Bigfoot. Die anderen sitzen derweil in der Bar des Farhampton Inn und überlegen, wie sie Glenthumb|147px|Darrens erster Auftrittn McKenna Scotch auftreiben können. Als Barney und Ted an der Bar danach fragen wollen, gesellt sich zu Lily und Robin ein Fremder, der ihnen zunächst unsympatisch erscheint. Durch seine Komplimente und seine tragische Lebensgeschichte, die er nur Robin erzählt, gewinnt er bald ihr Vertrauen. Dies nutzt er eiskalt aus, um Robin und Lily gegeneinander auszuspielen und macht das gleiche mit Barney und Ted. So kommt auch ans Licht, dass Ted nach der Hochzeit nach Chicago umziehen will. Marshall ist froh, dass er und Marvin von der Mutter, die ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht begegnet ist, als Anhalter mitgenommen werden. Da die Mutter jedoch schon Lily kennengelernt hat, weiß sie einiges über Marshall und macht ihm mit ihren vorgespielten hellseherischen Fähigkeiten Angst. Kurz darauf klärt sie die Situaton auf und erzählt Marshall von den Problemen in ihrer Band. Denn Leadsänger Darren findet Gefallen daran, Freundschaften zu zerstören. Er geht immer nach dem gleichen Schema vor. Zuerst erweckt er in einem das Gefühl, man sei sehr witzig und liebenswert. Danach stellt er Bezüge zur eigenen Herkunft her und erzählt seine traurige Lebensgeschichte. Dann sucht er einen wunden Punkt, den der andere Freund nicht kennt und teilt ihm diesen am Ende mit, so dass beide Freunde einen Streit beginnen. Die Mutter erzählt Marshall von der Situation in der Band. Darren, der von ihr eigentlich nur als zweiter Sänger engagiert wurde, spielt sich als Boss der Band auf und möchte sie sogar rauswerfen. Deshalb will die Mutter die Band nun freiwillig verlassen, doch Marshall ermuntert sie, sich gegen Darren zu wehren. Die Mutter hat aufgrund eines Rats von Lily Darrens Transporter, in dem sie mit Marshall und Marvin sitzt, gestohlen, will ihn jedoch gewaschen und betankt zurückbringen. Marshall versichert der Mutter den Leadsänger nach jedem Song mit Affenarsch zu beschimpfen und motiviert sie mit ins Farhampton Inn zu gehen. Marvin greift das Schimpfwort Affenarsch auf, welches sein erstes gesprochenes Wort ist. Die Mutter ringt sich dazu durch, mit Darren über die Band zu sprechen, übt vorerst aber nur mit dem Kellner Linus an der Bar. Um Lily zu zeigen, dass sie auf ihrer Seite steht, hilft Robin ihr Marshallkissen zu verprügeln. Marshall erscheint mit Marvin und die beiden legen eine Streitpause ein und fallen sich in die Arme. Als alle beisammen sind, wollen sie den teuren Glenn McKenna Scotch trinken, den Ted aus einem naheliegenden Geschäft gestohlen hat, um sich mit Barney zu versöhnen. Doch als Darren Ted anrempelt, lässt dieser die Flasche fallen. Ted ist daraufhin so wütend, dass er Darren ins Gesicht schlägt. Darren fragt an der Bar, an der die Mutter sitzt, nach Eis um sein Auge zu kühlen, welches der Trauzeuge - also Ted - getroffen hat. Die Mutter lacht über diese Situation, woraufhin Darren aus der Band aussteigt. Weil die Mutter so glücklich ist, will sie dem Trauzeugen einen Drink spendieren. Sie entschließt sich für den besten Scotch, den es im Farhampton Inn gibt - Glenn McKenna Scotch. Gastdarsteller *Andrew Rannells als Darren *Robert Belushi als Linus Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Am Anfang wird der Song Marshall gegen die Maschinen gespielt. Denn Marshall entschließt sich dazu, mit Marvin die 5km, die der Reisebus vor dem Farhampton Inn liegen bleibt, zu laufen. *Marshalls Glaube an mystische Wesen wird aufgegriffen, da er Bigfoot sieht. *Die Clique versucht, Glenn McKenna Scotch zu bekommen. *Zwischen Robin und Lily und zwischen Ted und Barney finden telepathische Konversationen statt. *Marshall erwähnt im Gespräch mit der Mutter seine Richterband The Funk, The Whole Funk, and Nothing But the Funk﻿. * Als Darren aufdeckt, dass Ted nach Chicago zieht, spricht er das Gazola's an. Während des Koffein-Trips sind Marshall und Ted dort gemeinsam hingefahren. *Auch der Running-Gag um das Thema Teds bester Freund wird erneut aufgegriffen. *Das "Kennedy Package", wonach Barkeeper Linus bei einem leeren Glas sofort einen neuen Drink serviert, nimmt auch die Mutter in Anspruch. Anspielungen *Man sieht Bigfoot wie er neben der Fahrbahn steht und raucht. *Als bekannt wird, dass Ted nach Chicago zieht, erwähnt Barney das Würfelspiel Chikago. *Nachdem Darren seinen Austritt aus der Band verkündet hat, beschließt er bei Guns N' Roses mitzumachen. * Die Lebensgeschichte von Darren ist aus den Kinderfilmen Bambi, König der Löwen und Findet Nemo gestohlen. Trivia *Am Beginn wird zum ersten Mal nicht das für die neunte Staffel übliche "... Stunden bis zur Hochzeit" gezeigt. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 9